


The Chair

by imawarlock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, aka levi ties erwin to a chair and goes to town, i never know what to tag these things i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imawarlock/pseuds/imawarlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing with my chair?” Erwin asked, shutting the door quietly. He took off his jacket, hanging it up neatly on the nearby coat rack, before bending to pull off his boots while he waited for Levi’s answer.</p>
<p>“Waiting for you. Do I have you all to myself now, like you said?” </p>
<p>Erwin eyed where he was seated, his expression indicating that he was wondering what this had to do with the chair, before turning back towards the door to pointedly lock it.  </p>
<p>“Yes.” He said, glancing back at Levi as the door clicked. “I did promise, after all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

> for [graylands](http://www.graylands.tumblr.com) ;)

“Are you joking? Have you finally lost your mind, old man?” 

Levi crossed his arms, sitting in a chair in front of Erwin’s desk and looking down at him with a sullen expression. He had been busy, fully engrossed in directing his squad in their cleaning assignments when he’d been summoned to Erwin’s office suddenly, fetched by a sweaty, nervous recruit who had obviously ran there as fast as he could.

“The commander needs to see you, Captain.” The kid had said, his breath so short that he’d barely been able to get the words out. 

“Right now?” Levi replied to him, pulling his kerchief off his mouth and looking over his shoulder from where he’d been instructing Petra to sweep. His eyes swept over the recruit, eyeing his messy appearance and dirty boots disdainfully. “Did he say what he wanted? I’m busy.” 

“N-no, sir, he didn’t. He only said that it was important and to fetch you right away. I think it was an order. Uh, sir!” He stammered, looking increasingly nervous at Levi’s dismissive response. 

Levi withheld a sigh, deciding that it probably would not be best to question Erwin’s potential orders in front of this brat, and nodded stiffly. The recruit saluted in a near violent manner and walked off hurriedly, presumably to get back to whatever squad he belonged to. Levi turned back around, directing Petra on what to do while he was gone before departing in the direction of Erwin’s office, wondering what was so important that he had to see him right now. From the way the recruit had acted he wondered if perhaps there was some sort of emergency going on, and walked the rest of the way to see Erwin at a brisk pace, only to find him sitting at his desk working calmly like nothing was going on when he arrived. 

“What’s going on, Erwin? That damn kid made it seem like titans had breached the walls again with how important it was that I get here. I was cleaning, you know.”

Erwin glanced at him once from where he was reading a paper on his desk before looking down again, gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. “Please sit down, Levi.”

Levi frowned, a little put off by Erwin’s stiff response, but sat down nonetheless, crossing his legs and clutching the arms of the chair with both hands. He drummed his fingers on one side, watching Erwin scribble something on the paper with his ink pen before he set it down to look up at him. For a second, Levi thought that he might be angry with him for something because of how indifferent he had acted to his presence so far, but he offered him a small smile that told him otherwise. 

“I have a request.” Erwin said then, reaching over to pick up a letter tucked into a fancy looking envelope. It had the Military Police’s symbol stamped onto it, and once he caught sight of it, Levi suddenly had a very, very bad feeling.

“I just received a letter stating that the mayor is having some kind of formal ceremony for a visiting nobleman tomorrow in town. Nile is going to be there with someone from the Garrison, and they’ve requested that a high-ranking member of the Survey Corps be present as well.” Erwin began, eyes on Levi’s deepening frown. 

“So what? Why are you telling me?” Levi said cooly, despite having a feeling where this was going. “Isn’t that a job for you, Commander?”

“Normally, yes, I would attend myself, but I have to visit the capitol. I know you’re aware of this, Levi, considering how much you’ve been complaining about it the past few days.”

Levi nearly scowled at this and at Erwin’s dry tone, the corners of his lips quirking up in amusement at his expense. Yes, he was aware that Erwin had a required trip to the capitol planned, and yes he had complained about it. He was going to be gone nearly a week, leaving him to deal with a bunch of extra shit that he hated doing while he was absent. Since this was happening in town though, he’d hoped in the back of his mind that maybe Erwin’s stupid trip had been cancelled. 

“I need you to attend in my place.” Erwin continued, saying exactly what Levi knew had been about to come out of his mouth. That was when he crossed his arms, asking Erwin if he was fucking kidding, even though he knew without a doubt that he wasn’t. 

“You want me to spend an entire day with Nile, by myself at a party for some rich pig? Erwin, you know I hate shit like this.”

“I know you do, but it can’t be helped. If I can’t go you’re the one they expect to see in my place. This nobleman is a prominent member in parliament, too, and one of the few allies we have there. If we slight him in any way it might result in a loss of funding. You know we can’t afford to lose any more right now.” 

Levi stared, listening to how Erwin’s tone had changed when he’d mentioned the funding. It was one of the few things that Levi had ever seen him get visually frustrated about before, and his mention of it basically ensured that Levi was not going to be able to say no to him about this no matter what. 

“Please, Levi. Think of it as a favor for me.” Erwin said when he remained quiet for another moment, his tone about as sweet as Levi had ever heard it. He gave him another smile, this one much wider than the first, and when Levi saw that it actually reached his eyes for once he nearly sighed and relaxed his irritated expression in defeat. There was no way he could say no now, not when Erwin was looking at him like that. If he was going to do this though, he thought suddenly, he wasn’t going to do it for nothing.

“Fine. But what do I get out of it? I’m not staring at Nile’s shitty beard for an entire day for free.” 

Erwin blinked, apparently not expecting this type of response from him. “What? You mean my thanks and gratitude for your continued service isn’t enough for you, Levi?”

Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Erwin’s sarcasm, said with a straight face except for the smile that still danced around the corners of his mouth. He thought for a moment, having just started bargaining on a whim, contemplating about asking Erwin to just bring him back some special tea or soaps from the capital. But then he caught sight of Erwin licking his lips absentmindedly, his pink tongue darting out to wet them while he looked at him questioningly. Another thought came to his mind immediately regarding something else he might want, something that he’d been missing lately and wanting a lot more of: Erwin’s attention. 

He stared at him, uncrossing his legs and sitting up a little to make sure he had his complete focus, and met his strong gaze from across the desk. Once he was sure Erwin was watching him, Levi opened his mouth and lowered his eyes overtly to rove over his neck and chest, letting them linger a moment before he looked back up at his face. He then raised one thin eyebrow, biting his bottom lip just enough for Erwin to notice. 

“What do you want, Levi?” Erwin said, catching on immediately, lowering his voice an octave and shifting to lean back in his chair. The teasing smile on his face was gone, replaced by a different look now - one that let Levi know he was playing along with his game.

Levi thought for a moment, not missing the way Erwin’s gaze lowered to his mouth to linger on where he’d bitten his lip. They’d both been so busy the past few months that they’d barely had time for each other, and Levi could think of many things that he’d like for them to do. The first of which was actually just spending some time together - Levi didn’t require anything special. He just missed Erwin, missed his touch and missed having him all to himself because those times were always so rare. That was all he wanted, really. 

But then again, this was an opportunity. If he had a chance to ask for something special, why let it go to waste, and why not do something they would remember? Almost losing himself in thought, his attention was jerked back onto Erwin in front of him when he shifted again in his chair and the wood creaked loudly. Glancing at it and at Erwin, his large frame seated comfortably in the polished, fancy chair, Levi had a sudden idea that he found very appealing. Maybe there was a way to combine both things he wanted. 

“I just want you for one night. I don’t think that’s asking for too much.” Levi answered finally, deciding to play coy for now because his sudden idea would be that much better if Erwin was surprised.

“No, its not.” Erwin said slowly, looking at Levi oddly, like he was expecting him to say more. He stared at him a moment but then accepted it, smiling at him again like he found Levi’s request endearing. “When I get back, you’ll have my undivided attention. I promise.” 

“Alright, good. That’s settled then.” Levi said, standing up, ready to end this meeting so he could get back to cleaning before all the images running through his head forced him to make a side trip to his bedroom. “Am I dismissed? I’m not anywhere close to being done cleaning up this disgusting pigsty.”

“Yes, you’re dismissed, Levi. Thank you.” Erwin said, leaning forward expectantly before Levi could start to leave. 

He huffed in mock irritation, planting both hands on the desk and leaning over it to give Erwin a quick kiss on the lips. He stood up to leave, turning and taking a few steps before Erwin stopped him again.

“Oh, and Levi? Promise me you’ll at least attempt to smile tomorrow.” 

Levi threw him a look over his shoulder, shaking his head before he headed for the door. “Tch. As if anyone could smile with that fucking goat around.”

He was referring to Nile, of course, and he exited Erwin’s office before he could stop him again to tell him how Nile wasn’t that bad, if you only got to know him. The two men were friends, and that was fine, but as far as Levi was concerned Nile had yet to prove that he wasn’t just another worthless member of the military police. He made his way back to the room he’d been cleaning, now determined to throw himself into it even more than before so he wouldn’t have to think about how horrible tomorrow was going to be.

 

 

The next morning, Erwin left bright and early for his trip, coming into Levi’s room to tell him goodbye at about the same time as he was getting dressed to head to town. 

“I’ll be back in a few days.” Erwin told him, bending to kiss him warmly. “Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone.”

“You should be telling Hanji that, not me.” 

Erwin let his lips linger after Levi spoke, a small puff of breath escaping his nose in amusement. He raised a hand to brush Levi’s bangs aside, kissing him once more gently.

“Thank you again for doing this. I do appreciate it.”

“I know.” Levi grumbled, still half asleep and a little grouchy, but his face softened in the slightest when he noticed Erwin’s bolo tie was crooked. He reached up to wrap his fingers around the string so he could straighten it, adjusting it until it looked perfect. “Try not to scare everyone in the capitol with your miserable face.”

He only meant that he knew how much Erwin secretly hated these trips and what kind of effect they often had on him, and for a moment he wished he could go with him. He’d honestly much rather do that than the other shit he was about to have to do, because then at least he wouldn’t have to do any of the talking. 

“I won’t. When I get back we’ll spend some time together like you asked. Just us, alone. See you soon.”

With one more kiss, this one full of promise, Erwin was gone, leaving Levi to finish getting dressed. He did it as slowly as he could, positively dreading this function, but eventually he made his way out of their headquarters and into town. 

The whole thing was just about as bad as Levi had been expecting. The best part of the day was actually seeing Nile’s face for the first time after he caught sight of Levi when he’d clearly been expecting to see Erwin. His eyes had widened and he’d actually looked a little stricken, his mouth opening like he was about to blurt something out before he closed it again.

“Levi.” He said, his face settling back into its usual shitty look. “Ah, how are you?”

“I’d be a lot better if I wasn’t here.” Levi answered, remembering Erwin’s request for him to smile. He couldn’t quite make himself do that, but he did attempt to make his face as blank as possible in case anyone was watching him. “Erwin had to go to the capitol.”

Hoping that statement would keep Nile from asking him any more questions or even talking to him at all, really, he sat down at the table designated for the military officers and waited for the events to begin. Apparently the day was starting out with a formal brunch, followed by some kind of visiting period, or what Levi would describe as the time where every rich person from the town could come to kiss the nobleman’s ass. After that there was afternoon tea, and then dinner, and then dancing. 

Most of the time Levi was just bored, and he occupied his time with thinking about what exactly it was he was going to do to Erwin when he got back to keep his mind off of how much these people disgusted him. When he’d looked at Erwin in the chair he’d had the sudden image of him tied to it, completely at his mercy and unable to move. Levi would be free to do whatever he wanted to him, and just that thought alone was enough to make his throat dry. But he’d have him all to himself, too, just like he’d wanted, and with Erwin tied up it meant he could control the pace for once instead of the other way around. He could make it last as long as he wanted so he could enjoy it for as long as possible, and - well, that train of thought gave him another idea. One that would make this planned evening even more memorable than he’d originally thought. All it would take was an extra trip to town, maybe tomorrow, or whenever he had a few extra moments before Erwin got back.

Imagining Erwin naked and tied to his own chair got him through the worst parts of the day, but by the time it was all over he was mentally exhausted at having to play pretend. It had been one of the longest, most miserable days he’d had inside the walls in a long time, and he immediately slunk away to his room when he got back after completing the extra responsibilities he was required to do since Erwin was gone. 

After that, it was just a matter of waiting for Erwin’s trip to be over. Levi was not particularly known for his patience, especially when it came to things like this, and with every day that passed he became more and more eager for him to get back. He thought about what he had planned way too often, to the point that it began to distract him from other things when he was alone. It had just been so long since they had done anything like this, planned an evening to do something special together, in bed or otherwise. They’d had sex, of course, but it had always been quick and whenever they could make time for it. Levi absolutely couldn’t wait for this, he yearned for it, and by the time Erwin got back he was becoming so antsy that even his squad was starting to notice. 

“How was the celebration?” Erwin asked him finally on the morning after his return, sitting at his desk all recovered from his trip.

“Shitty.” Levi answered calmly, taking a sip of his tea from his spot on the couch. 

“Ah. My trip was as well.” Erwin said, accepting Levi’s answer automatically as if it was exactly what he’d been expecting him to say. He paused for a moment, looking down at his pen thoughtfully before he looked back up and spoke in a quieter, smoother tone. “Levi, I want to see you tonight after dinner.” 

“What for? Are we having a meeting?” Levi asked with mock innocence, his face revealing none of the sudden burst of excitement he had felt in his stomach.

“No. Just you. I thought about what you said the entire time I was gone, about how we need to spend more time together. Thinking about it nearly drove me mad. I can’t wait to have you, but I haven’t decided how I want to yet. Do you have any suggestions? This was your idea, after all.”

Levi took another sip of his tea, looking at Erwin’s determined expression, his eyes revealing how actually excited he was for this too. It made Levi’s heart skip a beat, knowing that Erwin had apparently been thinking about this as much as he had, even if he had no idea what he was actually planning. Since he didn’t though, and since he’d asked, Levi couldn’t resist the words that came out of his mouth next. 

“I was thinking tied up. How does that sound?” He said over the rim of his teacup, saying it as nonchalantly as if he was discussing the weather. Unfortunately for Erwin, he had walked right into this, and imagining his surprise when he ended up being the one tied up instead of Levi actually made him feel gleeful, and he had to take one more drink of tea to hide the tiny curve of his lips that threatened to break out.

“Whatever you want, Levi.” Erwin said, his voice a purr. He found the idea pleasing too though despite his words, if the subtle widening of his eyes and parting of his lips was any clue. If Levi looked closer he could see his cheeks turning pink too, the flush most definitely not one of embarrassment. It made heat pool in his own groin, especially with the way Erwin was looking at him, but he refused to let it get the better of him - not when he had the entire rest of the day to get through, anyway.

If he thought the nobleman’s celebration had been bad, this day seemed to pass even more slowly than that. It was all he could do to focus on his duties without getting distracted, thoughts of Erwin’s huge frame tied to his own chair constantly running through his mind. The anticipation lay warm in his belly all day, building like a low fire with every passing hour. He’d been waiting for this for nearly a week, and he couldn’t wait to have Erwin beneath him, to see his face when he firmly strapped him to the chair, his body completely subject to the whims of his lips and hands and even his cock, if he wanted. 

The wait was all almost too much for him to bear, and by the time dinner rolled around, Levi was so wound up that when he took one look at Erwin lounging in a similar looking chair to the one he owned and talking to Mike, he ended up half hard in his pants. He finished his food quickly, barely tasting it, so he could leave before Erwin was finished. The entire plan he’d concocted depended on him beating Erwin to his office, and he still had to make a pit stop to his room to pick up the special purchase he’d made in town. 

Once he’d grabbed it, he made his way to Erwin’s office at a brisk pace, dismissing the curious glances he got from other soldiers, undoing his harness with shaky hands once he got there and trying to ignore the excited nerves he felt in his stomach. He stashed his surprise item in one of the desk drawers, dragging Erwin’s huge chair around it and pushing it close to the front. He walked around it once, making sure there was plenty of room for him to do so, and finally sat down facing the door. He crossed his arms and legs and got comfortable. Now, there was nothing else left for him to do but wait. 

After maybe ten more minutes, he heard footsteps, the heaviness and amount of silence between the sound of his boots hitting the floor indicating to him that it was Erwin. Steeling himself to look relaxed when he heard him stop outside the door and start turning the knob, he watched him enter the room with a calm glance, his eyes immediately noticing Levi and sweeping over the chair curiously. 

“What are you doing with my chair?” Erwin asked, shutting the door quietly. He took off his jacket, hanging it up neatly on the nearby coat rack, before bending to pull off his boots while he waited for Levi’s answer.

“Waiting for you. Do I have you all to myself now, like you said?” 

Erwin eyed where he was seated, his expression indicating that he was wondering what this had to do with the chair, before turning back towards the door to pointedly lock it. 

“Yes.” He said, glancing back at Levi as the door clicked. “I did promise, after all.”

“Good. I was thinking about it, and I had something else come to mind after our conversation this morning. Do you care?”

“Of course not. I told you we could do whatever you wanted, Levi.”

“Then I want you to sit here.” Levi said, uncrossing his legs and rising suddenly from where he’d been seated to stand at the side of the chair. 

He looked at Erwin expectantly, and to his credit, Erwin only paused for a brief moment before he obeyed with a small smile on his lips, crossing the room in a few large strides to seat himself comfortably in the chair. Levi did not waste another second before he climbed into his lap and welcome arms, grabbing the front of Erwin’s shirt and planting his mouth over his in an eager kiss. It was meant to be an attempt at a distraction so he could start taking his harness off, but the lust and want he’d felt all day got the better of him. Now that Erwin was this close, his warmth and solid body finally beneath him, he couldn’t resist wrapping his other arm around his neck and pressing himself flush against his chest. 

If Erwin was surprised at Levi suddenly climbing into his lap and accosting him with kisses, he didn’t show it. He responded without skipping a beat, leaning forward to kiss into Levi’s open mouth, sliding an arm around his waist and grabbing onto his thigh to pull his hips closer. They stayed like that for a moment, Levi nearly losing his focus to the slide of Erwin’s warm tongue against his and the way his fingers felt digging into his leg. When Erwin let his hand drift down to grab his ass though he snapped out of it, the sudden aggressive motion on Erwin’s part making him remember why he was here and just who exactly was going to be in charge tonight.

Levi pulled away to look at him, his breaths already coming shorter before kissing him again, slower this time, licking into every corner of his mouth while his hands worked at undoing the top part of his harness. When he had it undone he pushed it up, sliding it over Erwin’s shoulders as far as he could reach. Erwin moved to help take it off but that was when Levi stopped him, grabbing his arms firmly and pulling away again just enough to look into his eyes. 

"Let me get that." He said, climbing off his lap to stand in front of him.

Erwin stopped what he was doing, saying nothing and letting his eyes watch Levi’s every movement curiously as he stepped forward and walked around the chair. He turned his head to look at him from the side when he stood behind him, grabbing the harness and sliding it down his arms, pulling them around the back of the chair as he did so. When Levi crossed his wrists and tangled them in the straps Erwin realized what he was doing, and he turned his head back around to look away. Levi glanced at the back of his hair, securing the it on the open rails on the back of the chair as tight as he dared before stepping around back in front of him. 

"When you said tied up, I didn't think this was what you meant." Erwin said when Levi bent forward to immediately start working at the bottom half of his harness. 

Levi spared him an upwards glance, noticing that his cheeks were a little more pink than before, his pupils blown a little wider and his voice sounding breathless. His eyes were bright as he looked at him, still watching his every movement like a hawk, and Levi realized he was excited. It made him swallow heavily, the thought that Erwin was getting turned on by this making a rush of heat surge to his already hard cock.

"I didn't say who I wanted tied up, did I?" Levi breathed, managing to not lose one second of composure while he unbuckled the straps on his legs and jerked them down over his thighs. 

"You didn’t. I shouldn’t have assumed, despite the fact that you’re usually the one who ends up tied up." Erwin said, his tone teasing and his lips curving up into a smile. “My mistake.”

Levi ignored him, refusing to take his bait for once, kneeling down so he could finish tying him up. Erwin spread his legs for him about as wide as he could, lining his ankles up to the legs of chair before Levi even had to move them himself. He pulled the straps all the way down his calf on one side, heat running through his body at Erwin basically helping him restrain him before tying his ankle to the chair and repeating the motions on the other side. 

"You had this planned the entire time, didn’t you?" Erwin asked him when Levi was finished, standing up to take in what was in front of him. 

The sight of Erwin tied to his chair was just as tantalizing as he'd imagined it, the thick straps of his harness wrapped around his ankles and keeping his knees spread wide open over the edges of the seat. Levi could see the prominent bulge between his thighs clearly, and his shirt was straining tight against his chest from where his arms were pulled around the back of the chair. Levi watched him shift once, rolling his shoulders and slouching down some into the seat, and he saw just how little room he actually had for movement. 

Seeing Erwin like this excited him so much that his breath almost hitched and his eyes went wide, his limbs secured and all of his height and muscle and smooth skin ready and waiting for his attentions. He had him all to himself, finally, just like he’d wanted and had waited days for. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and his skin becoming flushed, his mind running through all the possibilities he’d been imagining for what he could do to him. He bit his lip, letting his eyes rove over him one more time before he climbed back into his lap to straddle him with a renewed eagerness. 

"More or less." He answered his question from before, sliding his fingers into the back of Erwin's hair and curling them tightly, pulling his head back roughly so he could kiss at his neck. "Don't tell me you're complaining."

"Why would I complain when I'm getting so much of your attention?" Erwin said calmly as if he wasn't being manhandled, thrusting his chest out in an attempt to get closer to Levi. 

Levi ignored him and sucked a mark into his skin underneath his jaw sharply in response instead, determined not to lose himself to any of his words. He had Erwin right where he wanted him, and he couldn't distract him for once with his own mouth or hands. He bit down on the mark he made, his ears perking up at the quiet hitch in Erwin’s breath that it caused, and then worked at claiming a trail with his lips, tongue, and teeth all the way down his neck until his chin was brushing against the collar of his shirt. 

It tickled him, and he realized that it had to go. Erwin was still wearing far too many clothes if he was going to enjoy him properly like he wanted to. He worked at undoing the buttons of his shirt, kissing him hard on the mouth, biting down roughly on his bottom lip when he pulled away to push the fabric as far as he could over his shoulders. Now Erwin's torso was exposed, and he leaned back as far as he could, his eyes wandering over his form appreciatively. 

Erwin’s body was a wonderful thing to him, especially the parts that he could see right now. He was all hard muscle and near perfect skin, and had hair on all the right spots that Levi liked - on his chest and over his stomach, a line of it starting just below his belly button and disappearing down into his pants. Everything on him was big, too, or bigger than him at least, and taking him in like this with every single part of him free to explore, Levi decided he was definitely not going to let this opportunity go to waste. 

He started from where he left off, mouthing at the skin of his collarbone, fingers trailing in the coarse hair on his chest. He paid extra attention to the large muscles underneath it that he loved so much, squeezing them firmly, teasing at one nipple with his fingers while he moved his lips over another. When he let his teeth graze against it Erwin made a sound low in his throat. It was half a moan, so he bit down a little harder this time, licking and sucking on the sensitive nub and the skin of his chest until Erwin's hips were twitching beneath him. He explored his abs too, his fingers dipping in the rise and fall of his muscles while he left bite marks wherever he could reach. He ran his hands over his broad, firm shoulders too and the cords of his neck, even moving them down over his still clothed biceps so he could give them a hard squeeze. 

He took his time teasing him mercilessly until he could hear Erwin breathing heavily above him, raising his head a few times to kiss him lightly on the lips before ducking back down to nip at his flesh or run his hand over his ribs. He caught Erwin once or twice shifting his arms, like he’d thought to grab Levi or touch him before he realized he couldn’t. It let him know that Erwin must be enjoying what he was doing, if he was able to forget that he was tied up for even a second.

When he finally had his fill of his chest, Levi let his hands slide down to grope what he could reach of his ass before he hooked them into the waistband of his pants. He kissed him again, Erwin opening his mouth to him and leaning into it more desperately now, his excitement palpable in the more eager movements of his lips and tongue. Levi rolled his hips once while they were kissing, hard, grinding his cock against Erwin’s in one rough stroke. It was enough to make a gasp leave Erwin’s lips and enough for Levi to hurriedly unbutton and unzip his pants, reaching in with one hand to wrap his fingers around his cock. 

This time Erwin groaned when Levi stroked him, his hips rolling into his hand for more friction as best they could with Levi’s weight on top of him. His cock was hot in his hand, the skin smooth against his palm, and while Levi was enjoying listening to the sounds Erwin was making this close while he touched him he wanted to see more. He climbed off Erwin’s lap in front of him again, bending to grab at the top of his pants again so he could pull them off. 

He watched Erwin raise his hips so he could slip his pants over his ass and thighs, the sight of them in the air at the same time his full cock was revealed nearly making Levi’s mouth water. He kneeled in front of him, working his pants off until they were pooled around his ankles, and glanced up at Erwin who looked like he was about to come off the chair. He was slumped down as far as he could, his ass on the edge of the seat and his hips thrust towards Levi’s face, clearly thinking about the same thing Levi was when he spared another glance to his cock and licked his lips. 

He wanted to taste it, he decided immediately, but first, maybe it was time to take a break.

Walking away from Erwin, he strode around the desk, opening the bottom right hand drawer with flourish and digging through it. He was aware Erwin had tilted his head to the side, trying to watch him, but the chair was not perfectly centered and he couldn’t see behind him. Levi pulled out three items after another moment: a vial of oil, the special purchase he’d made in town, and the bottle of whiskey he’d known Erwin kept there. The first two, he lined up along the front of the desk behind Erwin, and the whiskey he opened, fishing a glass out of the drawer too and pouring himself a decent amount.

He took his time, ignoring how hard his own cock was in his pants, grasping the rim with his fingertips and taking a sip before he walked back around to stand in front of Erwin. He surveyed him again, noting that he looked halfway ravaged now after Levi had taken his time working him over. His face was completely flushed, one thick chunk of blonde hair falling into his eyes which were lidded heavily, his lips red and swollen from Levi’s rough kisses. He was pleased to note that his mouth had left its mark on his chest - several marks, in fact. Some of the indentations from his teeth were even still visible, and as he lowered his eyes to run them over his thighs and the thick, hard cock between them, he allowed himself another large swallow of whiskey.

“What should I do with you, Erwin?” He said slowly, meeting his eyes as he spoke. 

He took a step forward, seating himself in his lap again and bringing the glass of alcohol up to his lips. He tilted it enough to pour a sip out into Erwin’s mouth, and then another large mouthful, watching his throat move when he swallowed. He was staring down at Levi over his cheekbones while he drank, an intense, heated look in his eyes that Levi knew all too well. Had their positions been reversed, it would have made him shudder with want, but he had the advantage here, not Erwin. 

A drop of whiskey had escaped over Erwin’s lip from the glass, and when Levi pulled it away he leaned forward to lick it off, pressing his mouth to Erwin’s and kissing the traces of the drink away. 

“I could just jerk you off until you came all over your stomach, or I could suck your cock and then ride you right here. Or, I could untie you, bend you over this chair, and fuck your ass myself.” Levi said, watching Erwin’s face while he spoke.

Erwin may have already looked ravaged, but his mind wasn’t, at least not yet. “I think you should ride my cock, Levi. You always look so good doing it, bouncing up and down and moaning. I love watching you.” 

He spoke in the same syrupy tone he used when he was fucking Levi, whispering dirty shit into his ear to make him fall apart. At his words, Levi brought the glass to his lips, draining the rest of the whiskey and staring at Erwin challengingly over the rim. He swallowed it all before leaning forward, reaching over Erwin’s shoulder to set the empty glass down on the desk.

“I am going to ride you Erwin, but with what else I have planned, I don’t think you’re going to be able to say any more of that perverted shit by the end of it.” Levi said, reaching up to loosen his cravat as he spoke. “Or at all, in fact.”

While Levi pulled his cravat off, Erwin opened his mouth to say god knew what else. But before he could, Levi had shoved the cloth between his lips, muffling whatever it was that had been about to come out. His eyes widened for the shortest moment before relaxing again, and Levi saw what looked like the tiniest smile at the corners of his lips.

“Its too bad I won’t be able to hear you moaning when I suck your cock, though, but if this is the only way to keep you quiet, than so be it. Try not to ruin my cravat.” Levi said, kissing the corner of his mouth before he climbed off his lap again. 

He sank down in front of him between his spread knees, running his hands over the firm muscles of Erwin’s thighs and latching his eyes onto his swollen cock. It was standing up between his legs beautifully, looking achingly hard and begging to be touched. A large bead of pre-come had collected at the tip, and it was that which Levi licked first when he wrapped a hand around the base and brought his mouth to it. He tongued at his slit and sucked on the head, making sure to get all of it, before he pulled back and down, licking and mouthing his way up his length until it was wet with his saliva. 

Levi took his time here too, savoring the taste of him and how heavy his cock felt on his tongue. He'd sucked Erwin's dick enough times to know what he liked, so he made sure to flick his eyes up to look at him when he finally took him into his mouth again, feeling the way his lips stretched wide around the girth of it as he swallowed him down. He slid down until the tip was bumping the back of his throat with a practiced ease, closing his eyes when he heard Erwin groaning appreciatively from around the cloth in his mouth. 

He bobbed up and down leisurely, sucking until his cheeks hollowed indecently and making sure to run the tip of his tongue over the ridge every time he nearly pulled off. Levi knew Erwin was watching his every movement, his head hanging forward and staring down at him with an expression that was hazy with pleasure. When Levi spared him another glance, he saw that his face was even more flushed than before and he was breathing heavily through his nose, moaning low in his throat every time Levi gave a particularly hard suck. A thin sweat had started to break out on his chest and forehead, and when Levi pulled nearly all the way off to let his lips linger around the tip he saw his shoulders twitch like he wanted to move. 

“Are you thinking about running your fingers through my hair, Erwin?” Levi said breathlessly, pulling away to take his cock into his hand again, running his tongue along the thick vein that ran underneath. “Or holding my head while I suck your fat cock? Is it killing you to not be able to touch me like you usually do, cupping my chin and rubbing my throat?”

Levi mouthed at his foreskin underneath the head after he spoke, sucking on it sharply and hard enough that he hoped it would leave a mark to match the ones on his chest. The sound Erwin made in response to his words went straight to his own dick, a desperate sounding moan that had his own hips rocking forward with him barely even realizing it. He lapped up another drop of pre-come that had beaded on the tip before he swallowed him down again, this time as far as he could go until his nose brushed against the hair on Erwin's stomach. He rubbed at his own throat, making a show of it and moaning as he did so at the feeling of Erwin’s full cock in his mouth.

He dug the fingers of his other hand into Erwin’s thighs, his eyes watering and ears perking up at the muffled gasping noise he heard from above in response to his movements. Then he heard the sound of Erwin leaning his head back against the chair, his hips jerking towards his mouth now while Levi sucked him off in earnest, sliding his mouth up and down his length until his moans started to become louder and he was arching his back away from the chair. 

Pulling off suddenly with a lewd sound, Levi leaned back onto his haunches and wiped the spit off his mouth with the back of his arm, biting his bottom lip that he was sure looked red and swollen for Erwin whose eyes had never once left his face. He looked like he was seconds away from coming, breathing hard and parts of his hair damp with sweat now, his entire appearance nearly unraveled. It wasn’t enough though, not yet, and Levi stood up, deciding it was almost time to bring out his last surprise. 

He undressed, taking his time, removing his boots, shirt, and pants before he was fully naked in front of Erwin. Despite how long he’d managed to ignore it, it was a relief to finally have his own cock freed, and he couldn’t resist wrapping a hand around it in an effort to relieve himself of some of his own tension. He had to bite back a hiss when he started stroking himself, looking at Erwin whose eyes had grown wide watching him.

“You look like a fucking mess, Erwin.” He said, thumbing at the head of his cock and twisting his hand. “All sweaty and disheveled. I think I left enough marks on you that you’ll be thinking about this for days.”

Levi let out a low, breathless moan while he touched himself, rocking his hips forward once into his hand and fluttering his lashes closed. He did it mostly for show, and the reaction he got was well worth it. Erwin groaned quietly in response and Levi’s eyes flew open again, only to see Erwin’s eyes locked on his groin with his brows drawn and his lips pulled down in an unexpected expression of frustration.

“Oh? Are you wanting to touch me again?” Levi asked, slowing the movements of his hand. “Or are you wishing you could put my cock in your mouth so you could make me beg for it like you usually do? That’s not going to happen, not tonight, Erwin.”

He stopped what he was doing to climb into his lap again, raising a finger to wipe at some of the spit that had leaked out of his mouth from around his cravat. Erwin leaned into the touch, and Levi couldn’t help but stroke his face, lifting his hand to smooth back the sweaty hair from his forehead gently.

“You’re still okay with this?” He asked, wanting to make sure before he went any further. 

Erwin couldn’t talk so his response was just another quiet groan, rolling his hips underneath Levi and letting his head fall back against the top of the chair. He was staring at him over his cheekbones, giving him a lustful look from underneath his eyelashes that was all Levi needed to reach over his shoulder for the vial of oil. He wasted no time spreading it all over his fingers, having to bite back a curse when Erwin made another low sound at the thought of what he was about to do.

He grabbed at Erwin’s neck with one hand for support, gripping it firmly and making sure to look into his eyes as he reached between his legs and sank down onto a single finger. Erwin’s eyes were locked onto his face, watching the way his lips parted in a silent gasp the moment he breached himself. He moved slowly for a moment, getting used to the pressure before he slipped a second one inside, a quiet sound leaving his throat that made Erwin’s arms twitch forward again in another gesture of want. 

Levi fingered himself open faster than Erwin would have, knowing his body well, stretching himself and stroking his insides until he was able to fit three fingers in comfortably. Erwin’s eyes were heated, torn between watching what he could see of the movements of Levi’s hand between his legs or watching him bite his lip, close his eyes and moan. By now he had a sheen of sweat to match Erwin’s covering his skin, feeling flushed and warm from the pleasurable feelings coming from his ass, tilting his head back as he thrusted his fingers up into himself faster.

“Fuck, Erwin.” He said breathlessly, biting back a groan, the fingers of one hand digging into his neck while those of the other pressed somewhere deep inside him and brushed against his prostate. “Do you think I’m ready for your cock yet?” 

Erwin leaned forward in response to press his face into his neck, nuzzling him because he couldn’t kiss him, the breath from his nose coming out in hot puffs against his skin. Levi imagined if his cravat wasn’t still shoved into his mouth and he wasn’t tied up, he’d be pressing wet, open mouthed kisses on his throat hungrily, his huge hands wrapping around his waist and rolling his hips forward himself to show him exactly what he wanted. Removing his hand from between his legs suddenly, Levi stared over Erwin’s shoulder at the last untouched item on his desk.

“While I was at that shitty party, I spent most of my time thinking about what I was going to do to you.” He said, reaching over him to grab it. “And I decided that whatever I did, I didn’t want it to end until I made you beg for it.”

As he spoke, he brought his arm back around between them, holding the item in the palm of his hand so Erwin could see it. It was a strip of brown leather, about as wide as his pinky finger, plain and only with a simple, small buckle on the end so it could form a ring. It wasn’t anything fancy - it actually reminded him of a miniature version of certain pieces of their harnesses - but it didn’t have to be for him to do what he wanted. 

This entire time Erwin had gone along with whatever he’d done without skipping a beat, but looking at the leather item in his palm and then back at Levi’s face, he saw the first hint of something different there. He looked almost taken aback, and a little surprised, but the heat and arousal were still there too. When Levi bent, fastening it around the base of his cock and behind his balls as tight as it needed to be, he heard the subtle intake of breath that let him know Erwin now knew exactly what he was doing.

“You aren’t going to be able to come until I say so, Erwin.” Levi said anyway, staring at the red thickness of his cock with the leather strap wrapped around the base of it. “I’ve never heard you beg before. Do you think you can?”

Leaning forward for the oil again, Levi dribbled it over the head of his dick, stroking him once, twice to make sure it was covered before he grabbed at his neck again and raised up to position himself. He bit his bottom lip when he started to sink down, even the tip of it causing an uncomfortable stretch in his ass. He’d expected this, of course - Erwin was huge, and Levi’s fingers weren’t nearly as large as his were. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, though, and he just made sure to breath, raising and lowering his hips just the slightest until he was comfortable, lowering himself down onto him an inch at a time until he was fully seated in his lap.

Levi was panting, pieces of his bangs sticking to his forehead with sweat now too, his bottom lip bitten nearly raw. Erwin had let his head fall back against the chair again, his eyes squeezed shut and his thighs trembling with the apparent effort it was taking not to roll his hips up until Levi was comfortable. 

Despite all the initial discomfort it was worth it when Levi first shifted, just like it always was, to feel just how wide his ass was split open by Erwin's cock. He loved the feeling, loved being stretched around him and so full he could barely think about anything else, especially like this with his legs spread over Erwin’s much larger lap. He was somewhere deep inside him too, and he moaned, even the tiniest movement of his hips sending burning sensations of pleasure up his spine. 

He leaned forward to wrap one arm around Erwin's neck and gripped a handful of blonde hair with his other hand while he started riding him at a leisurely pace, tugging on the strands sharply to jerk his head to the side so he could kiss and nip at his throat. Erwin moaned when he pulled his hair and every time he moved along his cock, his own hips sliding forward every time Levi lowered himself back down in an attempt to meet him. Levi wanted to take his time and make Erwin fall apart slowly, but it was hard when it felt so good and every part of his body was urging him to go faster. 

For a while, the only sounds in the room were their groans of pleasure, Erwin’s still muffled around the cravat stuffed into his mouth, and their heavy breathing, growing harder with every passing second. Levi was holding onto Erwin’s shoulders for leverage, fucking himself on his cock at a quick, hard pace now and letting out breathy moans every time he moved. He let his own head fall back, digging his fingers so hard into Erwin’s skin that he was sure the half moon marks from his nails would still be there when they were through, grinding down onto his lap and cock firmly.

Leaning back suddenly and planting his palms over Erwin’s knees, he hooked his feet around the legs of the chair and rolled his hips like that, arching his back and giving Erwin a better view of what was happening between his legs. Levi had remembered what Erwin had said earlier about how he loved watching him, especially when he realized Erwin had failed to take his eyes off of him this entire time, staring at his face or his groin to watch his own cock bob up and down as he moved. After a few more moments though, he let his head fall back against the chair again, his eyes opening and closing, his own hips rolling forward faster to try to thrust up into Levi. 

At this point, his entire body was slick with sweat, the muscles of his chest shining with it, and the red flush from his face had spread down over his neck. Levi doubted he looked much better, but what limited movement Erwin had seemed to be growing more desperate and the sounds coming from him more frustrated sounding, and he wondered if he would have come by now had he been able to.

“You feel so damn big like this, Erwin.” Levi managed to gasp in an effort to get some other reaction out of him, watching Erwin’s eyes fly open at the sound of his voice to focus on his face. “I’d fuck myself all night like this if I could. I wonder how long I can, with that thing around your dick.” 

With those words, Erwin let out a deep groan, his hips jerking hard in response and a full shudder going through his body. Levi stared for a moment and then reached up, pulling the cravat out of his mouth and tossing it to the ground carelessly.

“You don’t look like you’re in any kind of condition to talk shit anymore.” 

“Levi!” Erwin gasped immediately as soon as he could speak, his deep voice hoarse from all the sounds he’d been making. “Levi-”

Levi cut him off with a rough kiss, sitting back up to press himself against Erwin’s chest and wrapping his arms around his neck. Erwin just moaned into his mouth, leaning into it and moving his lips over Levi’s desperately. Their kiss was wet and messy with Levi still grinding down on him, their sweat slicked skin sliding together now as he moved, and when he broke away Levi started riding him in earnest.

He kept his eyes on Erwin who’d looked like he was seconds away from coming for several minutes now, the muscles in his abdomen visibly tense and his mouth hanging open. His breath was coming in harsh pants and his hips were lifting as much as they could in this position, reaching desperately, almost frantically even for something that he couldn’t achieve. 

Levi knew how he felt. Erwin had never put a cock ring on him before, but he’d teased him mercilessly like this more times than he could count, squeezed the base of his dick in a similar manner to keep him from coming until he was writhing beneath him and practically sobbing for his release. It was frustrating and stimulating at the same time, but eventually he remembered feeling like he’d die if he couldn’t come. 

He wondered if that was how Erwin was feeling right now, looking like he couldn’t speak if he wanted to and his ragged moans coming quicker than Levi’s were. Even if he was at that point, he still wasn’t begging, and Levi wasn’t going to let him come until he did no matter how fucked up he looked. He let his hands slide down over his chest, twisting one of his nipples while he lowered his mouth over the other to suck and pinch at it with his teeth. Erwin's breath hitched and he made a noise that sounded almost like a whimper, his hips straining up to meet Levi's when he lifted himself completely off of his cock. 

"Your dick is so hard it looks like it's about to burst." Levi breathed, looking down at it. 

It was more red and flushed than he'd ever seen it, standing out against the tight leather of the cock ring, the head swollen and his entire length slick with oil and pre-come. When he wrapped a hand around it Erwin whined, moving to seek any type of friction he could against his palm. 

"Levi-" He moaned again quietly, his eyes fluttering open and closed from where his head was leaning back against the chair. He grunted when Levi twisted at the head of his cock, dipping his head down to scrape his teeth over a nipple again.

"What is it, Erwin?" Levi answered, mouthing at the skin of his chest, watching a bead of sweat run over Erwin’s temple, the movements of his hand making slick sounds from between their legs. 

"Please." Erwin gasped, another shudder running through his body, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back another sound. 

"Please what?"

"Please let me come." He said finally, but didn't stop there now that he'd actually said it. It was like he’d let go of something, and he kept talking, the words pouring out of his mouth as quickly as he could make his lips move. "Please, Levi, let me come. Fuck, I want to come, please."

"I'll let you come, Erwin, when I'm finished with you." Levi answered, heat flaring in his belly at his desperate words. 

He'd pulled off because he'd felt his own orgasm building inside him, the tension growing every time he moved on Erwin's cock. He hadn't touched himself but he was afraid he'd come first before Erwin actually started begging, so he'd ignored the aching emptiness he felt in his ass in favor of touching him with his hand. Levi had never seen him like this before, so frustrated and unconstrained at the same time, moaning and moving like he’d never seen him before and completely overwrought with the desperate need to come. He hadn’t known how long it would take to get Erwin to this point, but now that he had he was glad that he’d stopped.

Now, though, he positioned himself over him, sinking back down onto his cock in one fluid motion, moaning loudly as he did so. He rode him even faster than he had been before, lifting his hips enthusiastically and wrapping a hand around his own cock to stroke himself in time with his movements. Erwin was trembling beneath him, straining against his bindings and groaning in frustration when every roll of his own hips got him nothing but more of the maddening friction that was keeping him just at the edge of release. 

"Levi!" He gasped, practically writhing beneath him just as much as Levi was on his lap, throwing his head back against the chair so hard Levi thought he could hear the thump over everything else. 

"Erwin!" Levi answered him this time, moaning his name, his own release approaching quickly now that he was touching himself and angling his hips in just the right way. 

He felt his belly grow tighter, every muscle in his body tense and every movement on Erwin's cock growing more frantic. Finally, his hips and hand stuttered and he came with a cry all over Erwin’s stomach, collapsing against his chest and clutching at him with his free hand while the pleasure washed over him. Somewhere above him, he vaguely heard Erwin’s response to his ass clenching around him while he came - his whining moans and pleas muffled by Levi’s hair which he had slumped over to bury his face into. 

A second later Levi reached down with a trembling hand beneath him, fingers undoing the strip of leather he’d buckled around Erwin’s cock. As soon as it was loose Erwin was coming, a sobbing sound tearing from his throat as he lurched forward as far as he could. Levi just held onto him, feeling his release fill his ass with warmth and wrapping himself around him while he shuddered through it for what seemed like nearly half a second. He let out several more low moans against Levi’s head, tremors running through his body and his hips still twitching gently until he finally stopped and stilled.

Then it was over, both of them gasping for breath together, slumped against each other until Levi reached behind Erwin to fumble at the straps holding his arms. He pulled at them and Erwin wriggled his hands until they were free, immediately moving to slide one around Levi’s waist and bury the other one into his hair. He pulled Levi close and maneuvered him so he could kiss him, a soft, eager kiss that lasted for a few moments until they stopped panting and Levi realized how sticky his stomach was. His come had gotten all over both of them, and when he pulled away Erwin slumped back against the chair, clearly exhausted.

“I’ll clean you off on the bed.” Levi murmured after another moment, kissing gently at some of the marks he’d left on Erwin’s chest. “I’ll untie you, but you know I can’t fucking carry you. You think you can manage to walk there after that?”

Erwin laughed, a breathless sounding chuckle that had Levi lifting his head to look at him. He still looked like a mess, parts of his hair sticking out every which way and damp with sweat. His cheeks were ruddy, but he was smiling, and the sight of it brought enough warmth to Levi’s face that he had to press himself against Erwin’s chest again to hide it.

“I think I can make it to the next room.” Erwin said dryly, watching as Levi then slid off him to untie his ankles. “That was quite the surprise you pulled, Levi. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, you should be. You should’ve seen your face, too. You were scared shitless.” 

Levi couldn’t help his words as he undid the straps even though he was exaggerating - Erwin had looked far from scared when he’d pulled out the cock ring, but he’d admitted to being surprised and that just wasn’t something that happened every day. Naturally he felt a little smug, but after releasing the bindings he stood up to find Erwin picking the strip of leather up from where it had fallen between his legs.

“Oh, was I?” He said, looking down at it thoughtfully before he glanced back up at Levi. “Is that what you wanted? Did you enjoy yourself, Levi?”

“Yeah, I got to have you all to myself, didn’t I?” Levi said, crossing his arms. He’d been close to smiling before, but now he was staring down at the toy in Erwin’s palm a little suspiciously, having a feeling about what he was going to say next.

“Well, next time I’ll have to put this on you so I can return the favor.”

“Erwin-” Levi said immediately, reaching for it, knowing that if Erwin were to wrap that thing around his dick he’d be begging in half the time it had taken Erwin to do so. But Erwin only closed his palm before he could grab it, wrapping his fingers around it and standing up from the chair. He stretched, towering over Levi and holding his closed hand high up into the air where he definitely could not reach.

“I’ll just keep it in here for safe keeping.” Erwin said, walking around his desk and dropping it into the very same drawer Levi had pulled it out of. He then moved back over to Levi, pulling him into a hug and bending to kiss his head. 

“I enjoyed our evening together, Levi, thank you for suggesting this.” He said. “Now, what were you saying before about taking me to bed and cleaning me off?”

“Don’t push it, old man.” Levi murmured, letting his face rest against Erwin’s chest anyway for a moment, before pushing him away and turning him around, shoving him gently in the direction of Erwin’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/damnchou) and [tumblr](https://www.goddamnchou.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
